


Breeding Skyrim

by WotanAnubis



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Breeding, Breeding Kink, F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship, Light Dom/sub, Nord, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Redguard - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22068295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Saqqia the Dragonborn is very proud of brewing a very special kind of potion.
Relationships: Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Elisif the Fair, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Jordis the Sword Maiden, Female Dovahkiin | Dragonborn/Serana
Comments: 41
Kudos: 209





	1. Breeding Jordis the Sword-Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> I sometimes suspect _Skyrim_ just might be some kind of power fantasy.
> 
> Anyways, here's some porn.

Saqqia looked at the small potion bottle with a faint smile on her face. It was her grandest achievement. People who knew her, or for that matter, people who knew of her would by puzzled hearing that she considered a simple alchemical concoction her 'grandest achievement'. After all, she was the Harbinger of the Companions, Archmage of the College of Winterhold, Thane of pretty much everywhere, and, of course, the Last Dragonborn, Slayer of Alduin.

Compared to all of that, a potion seemed like such a little thing. But to her, the potion represented the fulfilment of a more... _personal_... desire.

The door to the Manor opened, letting in some of the Hjaalmarch's eternal fog, but more importantly Jordis the Sword-Maiden, the woman she'd appointed Steward of Windstad Manor, as well as her most beloved Housecarl. Saqqia's faint smile turned to a wolfish grin.

The blonde Nord nodded respectfully at Saqqia, and walked over to the main hall's hearth where she dropped the armload of firewood she'd been carrying. She turned to leave again - most likely to go chop more firewood - but stopped when Saqqia spoke.

"Come here."

Saqqia pushed her chair back and spread her legs. Jordis needed no further instruction, which was part of the reason why Saqqia loved her so. The blonde walked over to her, knelt between her spread legs, and immediately unstrapping her armour.

Jordis worked quickly and efficiently, very much used to undoing Saqqia's armour in a hurry. Within moments, Saqqia's black cock flopped free, heavy and already half-erect. Jordis wrapped her pale fingers around her dark flesh, leaned forward to kiss the tip. Saqqia sighed with anticipation when she felt the Nord's surprisingly soft lips press ever so lightly against the dark head of her member. That sigh was soon followed by a content growl when Jordis wrapped her lips around her shaft and slid her mouth down her black length.

Saqqia gestured vaguely at her bard. "Sonir, play something for me," she said, her voice growing heavy with lust. "Something on the lute, I think."

Even though Sonir reall should have been used to the sight of Jordis shamelessly sucking Saqqia's cock by now, the bard nevertheless blushed brightly. "Uhm, yes, of- of course. If you wish," she stammered.

"I so wish," Saqqia said, leaning back on her chair just to give the blushing bard an even better look at the blonde kneeling between her legs.

Sonir strummed her lute. Hesitantly at first, distracted by the scene in front of her, but soon enough she found a tune to play.

Saqqia closed her eyes and smiled. A good home, good music, and a good Housecarl sucking her cock. What more could she want?

Well... there was the potion, of course.

Jordis gagged when Saqqia's dick suddenly throbbed in her mouth. She only let it stop her for barely a moment, though, continuing to slide her lips up and down the Redguard's length as though the moment had never happened.

By now, Jordis' erotic devotion had teased Saqqia's cock fully erect. Back when Saqqia had first discovered Jordis'... natural inclinations... her dick had proved too thick and too long for the blonde Housecarl to easily take. But to her credit, Jordis had not let that stop her. She felt it was her duty to take care of all of her Thane's needs and had diligently trained herself to serve the full length and width of Saqqia's cock. These days, Jordis slid her mouth all the way down the Redguard's shaft, and took her impressive length down her throat with such ease it seemed as though she had been born to do it.

Perhaps she had been.

Saqqia moaned as she felt her hard dick disappear into the eager, wet warmth of Jordis' mouth. Felt her nimble tongue dart all across and around her hard flesh. She felt her lust growing stronger, burning through every inch of her powerful body. With every moment that passed, she felt ever more tempted to move on from her Housecarl's mouth and plunge her cock into the Nord's pale pussy.

But not yet. Not yet. Soon.

Jordis' mouth slid up the Saqqia's shaft and her black cock flopped free from the blonde's lips, a glimmering mess of saliva and precum. Strands of it ran from the Redguard's dark tip to the Nord's hungry mouth. Jordis took two deep, eager breaths, then lunged forward again, her lips enveloping Saqqia's cock again.

Saqqia thrust her hips against Jordis' face. She hadn't intended to. She'd been more than content to let her Housecarl do all the work of pleasing her. But she couldn't help it. Her lust burned in her blood, forcing her body to move with the one pleasuring her.

"Jordis," she moaned.

"Mmm?"

It wasn't a word, it was barely even a suggestion. With her mouth full of Redguard cock, Jordis could do little more than make a brief, muffled noise that could've meant anything or nothing.

"Not just the shaft," Saqqia grunted.

"Mmm."

Saqqia's lustful moan was loud enough to overwhelm the music from Sonir's lute. Jordis' pale fingers carefully cupped the Redguard's heavy balls. She caressed and massaged them gently - she knew what would happen if she squeezed them too hard.

Saqqia found herself moaning and growling, bucking against her Housecarl's face. Jordis' eager mouth and skilled fingers worked in harmony to fill her body with burning pleasure and coax a flood of cum from her shaft. It wouldn't be long now, she knew. Not with Jordis so devoted to pleasing both her cock and her balls.

The Dragonborn reached down and grabbed her Housecarl's blonde hair, forcing her head up and down her glistening black shaft. Jordis accepted this calmly, without even a hint of surprise. So long as her mouth was used to please Saqqia's cock, she didn't much care if she moved under her own power or was guided by her Thane's.

Saqqia snarled as she pushed Jordfis' face against her crotch, forcing herself as deep into the Nord's mouth as she could. Her rigid shaft throbbed when she came, sending a thick load of her cum down her Housecarl's throat. She could feel Jordis moan blissfully against her cock the moment her seed started splattering her mouth.

It was a harsh, fast orgasm, burning rapidly through Saqqia's body. She already knew it would be brief, but the pleasure crashing through her body burned with such white-hot intensity that it would be enough. As she grunted and growled and held Jordis' head down on her crotch, she felt her Housecarl's fingers enthusiastically caressing her twitching balls, teasing as much of her semen out of them as she could manage.

Saqqia's pulled Jordis' head away from her crotch, her cock once springing free from her messy mouth. A glistening mixture of saliva and cum drooled from her lips. Saqqia's climaxing cock twitched and a load of her seed splashed all over Jordis' pale face and into her blonde hair.

The Dragonborn gripped her throbbing member and stroked herself, forcing her shaft to paint every inch of her Housecarl's face with her cum. Jordis ran her hands across face, moaning so wantonly it was almost as though she was the one having the orgasm. Every time Saqqia's seed splattered on her, she gasped with delight.

Saqqia breathed out slowly, her orgasm fading as quickly as it had come. Her cock twitched one last time, one last drop of whitish semen oozing down her black shaft. Jordis leaned in and ran the tip of her tongue up Saqqia's shaft, lapping that last drop of ooze with cat-like glee.

"Would that be all, my Thane?"

"No," said Saqqia.

Jordis couldn't hide her surprise, even under the mask of cum dripping down her face. Normally, once she had pleasured the Dragonborn she was free to return to her other, lesser duties.

"Th- Then what more do you wish of me, my Thane?"

Saqqia turned the small potion in her hand this way and that. Jordis ignored it. As far as she was concerned, it was just a potion.

"What are you?" Saqqia demanded.

Jordis smiled. "I am your Sword and your Shield," she responded dutifully. "I am your Slave and your Slut."

"Do you see this?" Saqqia said, holding up the potion.

"Of course, my Thane," Jordis said, her voice suggesting that she didn't really see the point of the question.

"It's a fertility potion," Saqqia said.

Jordis gasped, her mouth fell open. Her eyes were suddenly fixed on the small bottle in the Dragonborn's hand.

"Is... May I... What...?" Jordis stammered.

"I intend to use your body to breed my daughters," Saqqia said, her dark eyes glittering.

The lute music that had filled the air with its pleasant song came to an abrupt end with a jangling discord and a choked gasp from Sonir. Saqqia glanced at the blushing bard with a smile. Jordis didn't notice any of it.

"I... Am I worthy?" Jordis breathed.

"You're strong and healthy," Saqqia said casually. "But are you willing?"

"Yes. Oh please, yes."

"Strip," Saqqia ordered.

Jordis rose to her feet with such speed that drop of semen flew from her face on splattered on the ground. She stripped out of her armour with indecent haste, letting the pieces clatter on the floor, heedless of where they landed.

"Here," said Saqqia, once Jordis stood before her stark naked.

Jordis took the potion reverentially. She gulped it down as quickly as she could, as though her very life depended on it.

"Tastes... familiar..." she said, once the bottle was empty.

"It should," said Saqqia. "My own seed is one of the active ingredients."

"That would explain it."

Jordis looked down at the Dragonborn's black cock. It was still completely erect, glistening and messy with saliva and cum. She licked her lips, hunger in her eyes.

"Sit," Saqqia commanded, as though Jordis needed ordering.

Jordis straddled Saqqia's body, her gleaming pussy hovering just above the Redguard's cock. She there stayed for a while, her bare breasts heaving as she took lungful after lungful of aroused breath.

"Well?"

Jordis lowered herself onto Saqqia's cock. Both women moaned loudly, the erotic noise twining in the Manor's quiet air. Jordis' pale, pink pussy slid easily down Saqqia's black shaft, her tight inner walls squeezing her hard flesh.

Jordis sank all the way down Saqqia's length until she sat in her lap, the Dragonborn's cock fully inside of her hot pussy. She gasped and breathed as though she couldn't quite believe what was happening. Saqqia gave her a wolfish grin and slapped Jordis' buttocks.

"Get to it."

Jordis nodded, put her hands on Saqqia's shoulders, and began moving on the Dragonborn's cock. The two of them groaned with lust as the Nord's walls slid up and down Saqqia's dick and the Redguard's shaft penetrated Jordis' core.

"Sonir," Saqqia grunted. "Music."

Soon enough, lute music accompanied the women's lustful moaning. Saqqia barely heard it. She wasn't really interested in the music itself right now. She just wanted her bard serenading her while she was busy breeding her Housecarl.

Saqqia was almost certain Jordis didn't hear the music at all. The blonde Nord bounced up and down her cock with wild abandon, moaning incoherently. She was so wild that all the cum Saqqia had masturbated onto her face and into her hair went flying everywhere. She didn't notice, or didn't care, and Saqqia couldn't blame her.

The Dragonborn had sort of intended to just sit back and watch while her Housecarl did all the work of impregnating herself, but found she couldn't. While Jordis bounced in her lap in a feral haze, Saqqia found herself attempting to thrust as deeply into the Nord as she could every time the blonde plunged down her black length. Soon the two women were moving and moaning in harmony as their lustful bodies crashed into each other over and over again.

"Do you know..." Saqqia hissed between clenched teeth, "why I had to add my-"

The sentence was drowned out by a moan as Jordis slammed down into her lap again, her overheated core squeezing all of her black flesh.

"My... my own cum to... the potion?"

Jordis looked at her as though her words had made no sense whatsoever.

"No?" the blonde gasped.

Saqqia smiled. "To make sure... my daughters... are Redguards."

Jordis moaned loudly, her pale body sliding down fast on Saqqia's cock, her pink pussy eagerly swallowing her impressive length.

"Please..." the blonde whimpered. "I want your babies."

"My _what_?" Saqqia hissed.

"Redguard," Jordis gasped. "I want Redguard babies."

"Good girl," Saqqia growled.

" _Yes!_ " Jordis moaned.

Jordis slammed into Saqqia's crotch fast and hard, over and over again. Her growl was almost as animalistic as the Dragonborn's as she seemed determined to squeeze the cum from Saqqia's cock as fast as possible and have it flood her fertile womb.

"Breed me," Jordis pleaded. "Breed your babies into me. Breed me full of Redguards."

Jordis repeated the words over and over again in a mindless litany. _Breedmebreedmebreedme._ Saqqia had never heard anything like it, but the words surged through her powerful body, flooding her with pleasure.

Part of her couldn't help but wonder if Jordis' submissive devotion to her cock had been fueled by an unspoken desire to carry her babies, as she desired to carry all her burdens.

It didn't matter right now. All that mattered was Jordis' tight pussy wrapped around her cock, squeezing it as the blonde Nord moved wildly up and down in her lap. Saqqia groaned and grunted. Her dick was still sensitive from the blowjob and she knew she wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Going to cum," Saqqia snarled. "Get you pregnant."

"Yes!" Jordis moaned. "Knock me up! Fill me! Impregnate me!"

Her Housecarl's lustful words were too much for Saqqia and, groaning deeply, she came. Her black cock throbbed inside Jordis' core, flooding her with her seed.

"Divines!" Jordis screamed. "Oh, Divines."

The orgasm that ravished Saqqia's body burned brighter than she was used to. The climactic bliss that soared through her seemed to be enhanced by the knowledge that her cock pumped her seed into a hyper-fertile pussy. That the blonde Nord bouncing in her lap would certainly get pregnant, might even be pregnant already. That soon her breasts would swell with milk and her belly would grow full and round with new life.

Saqqia howled when she suddenly felt Jordis' pussy clamp down hard on her throbbing shaft. Her Housecarl roared with bliss as she came as well, her inner walls undulating against Saqqia's shaft to milk every drop of her whitish seed from her black cock.

The two women remained seated, clutching desperately at each other, moaning and growling, but otherwise holding still as their two climaxing bodies worked to impregnate Jordis with Saqqia's babies.

Saqqia looked up into Jordis' eyes and kissed her. She didn't think about what she was doing. It was just a mindless, animal impulse. But right now, as her twitching dick planted load after load into Jordis' fertile womb, kissing her Housecarl seemed incredibly important.

Jordis was obviously was obviously surprised when Saqqia kissed her. The Nord's lips were more usually pressed against her Thane's cock and balls. But she recovered quickly, and accepted the kiss gratefully. When their lips parted, orgasmic moans spilled from their mouths and their tongues soon found each other to dance together.

Finally, Jordis collapsed against Saqqia's body, utterly spent. She rested her head against the Dragonborn's chest and panted heavily, struggling to get her breath back. Saqqia gingerly stroked her Housecarl's cum-stained hair, feeling her dick slowly starting to soften inside Jordis' overflowing pussy.

"I... I feel like I should say something," Jordis said.

"Like what?" said Saqqia.

"I don't know," said Jordis. "Thank you?"

Saqqia smiled. "You're welcome."

"Uhm...?"

Saqqia looked up. Sonir took a step back.

"I... I was wondering..." the red-haired bard began.

"Yes?" Saqqia asked.

"How many of those, uhm, fertility potions did you make?" Sonir asked. Her blush was so intense it would've shown up in the dark.

Saqqia smiled. "Oh, just sing me a song, bard."

"Of... of course."

Sonir cleared her throat, lifted her head, and raised her voice in song.

_Our Hero, Our Hero_  
_Claims a Warrior's Heart_  
_I tell you, I tell you_  
_The Dragonborn_


	2. Breeding Elisif the Fair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part 2 of my 'Dragonborn has sex for the purposes of procreation with an implausible number of women' story and I'm already worried it's going to get boring and repetitive fast.

Elisif the Fair, Jarl of Solitude, knew there was something wrong. Or, if not wrong, then at least out of the ordinary. She was familiar enough with her Blue Palace guards to be able to read their moods through their face-concealing helmets, and they were feeling on edge. Uncertain. They obviously felt there was something not quite right, but they also didn't really know what to do about it.

It was only late in the day, when the sun had disappeared behind the horizon and all the Palace's torches and candles had been lit, that Elisif actually found out what had so unsettled her guards. She walked into her bedroom, intending to retire for the night, and abruptly stopped short.

A naked woman sat boldly in a chair, leaning back with her legs spread to give anyone entering the room a good, immediate look at her bountiful breasts and large cock. The amulet of Dibella around her neck, only served to heighten the eroticism of her naked body. Though perhaps not as much as the fingertips of the woman's right hand moving slowly up and down that impressive shaft to keep it, and her, fully erect.

Elisif felt a blush spread hotly across her cheeks. No wonder her Palace guards had been so on edge. They would've known what to do with some naked intruder masturbating in the Jarl's bedroom, but this wasn't just any naked, masturbating intruder.

This Redguard woman, with her black mohawk, her wolfish grin, her casual approach to nudity, and her surprisingly large dick was none other than Saqqia, the Dragonborn herself.

Elisif had some... complicated feelings about the Dragonborn. With the Empire's backing, Elisif was sure she would be Skyrim's next High Queen, if the Jarls ever stopped dragging their feet and convened a Moot. But she also knew that, if the Dragonborn had been a Nord, Skyrim would have had a new High Queen months ago and it would not have been Elisif.

Who else but the Dragonborn to rule Skyrim? Talos Reborn, they'd say. The one person capable of putting the fractured province back together! No other Nord could possibly be as worthy of becoming High Queen as her.

If the Dragonborn'd been an Imperial... well, she probably wouldn't have been elected High Queen, but some Jarl would certainly have felt moved to offer her up for consideration. After all, she'd be a descendant of Tiber Septim in spirit, if not in flesh.

However, the Dragonborn had come to Skyrim a Redguard. And Elisif was well aware this was the only reason she was still most likely to become the realm's next High Queen.

Elisif other prominent feeling about the Dragonborn was more straightforward. Neither political nor intellectual. Instead, Saqqia filled her with a deep-down, primal lust. She was uncertain of the source of this attraction. Certainly, Saqqia had a certain rugged beauty, a kind of wild, animal magnetism, was blessed with generous curves, and had this gorgeously long, thick, achingly hard-

Elisif tore her eyes away from Saqqia's black cock to look the woman in the eyes. She tried to ignore the Dragonborn's knowing smile.

"I was... not informed of your... presence," Jarl Elisif said. She hoped she'd sounded dignified like a proper ruler, but she also knew she was breathless, blushing mess.

"I don't mind," the Dragonborn said, her voice a deep purr that ran all the way down Elisif's spine and stoked the dim embers of her arousal. "I can be very patient. Sometimes."

"What... What do you want?" Elisif asked.

It was a stupid question, and she immediately regretted asking it. A nude woman with a hard cock, sitting in her bedroom, wearing an amulet of Dibella, could really only want one thing. Elisif felt herself getting wetter just thinking about it.

Saqqia used her free hand to pick up a small bottle from a low table.

"See this? My own creation. A fertility potion."

Elisif found herself gasping for air, as thick lust poured into her lungs. "I... I see."

"So I should hope that what I want is fairly obvious," said Saqqia. "The real question is, do you want to have my babies?"

Elisif stumbled back a pace, suddenly dizzy. A child? A child with the _Dragonborn_? The very notion of it seemed absurd.

And yet... to sit upon the Throne of Solitude, her belly full and round with Saqqia's child, her breasts heavy with milk. To glow and grow with fertility and life?

Elisif's hand wandered down and across her belly. It was still disappointingly flat, but in her mind's eye it was already swelling with Saqqia's baby.

Besides... a dark, and sinister corner of her mind suggested... carrying the Dragonborn's baby could only help her chances of becoming High Queen. Saqqia might not be a proper Nord, but her connection to Talos was still obvious. Carrying the Dragonborn's child would indirectly connect her to Talos as well.

It was a hideous thought. Cynical and calculating. Yet Elisif couldn't deny it.

"Of course," Elisif said. "Who wouldn't?"

Saqqia gave her a brilliantly white smile. "I'm happy to hear it. But not even I can impregnate someone through their clothes, can I?"

Elisif blinked. "What? Oh. Oh, yes."

She didn't even hesitate for a moment. Elisif started stripping out of her clothes, casting them this way and that. If she'd stopped to think about it, she might have wondered about her sudden frenzy. Or perhaps she wouldn't.

Elisif's bra was the last to go, tossed casually onto a nearby chair. She stood up straight, as fully naked as Saqqia. Perhaps more so, because she didn't even have an amulet of Dibella to cover of a few inches of skin. She was flushed and out of breath and her pussy was gleaming with anticipation.

Saqqia rose from the low chair and stalked over to Elisif. Her hard cock swung back and forth, and the Jarl of Solitude couldn't quite manage to tear her gaze away from that rigid flesh.

"Here," said Saqqia, offering Elisif the fertility potion.

Elisif took the bottle. It was such a tiny thing, and yet it felt heavy in her hands. Weighted down by consequences, perhaps.

Saqqia moved to stand behind her, and Elisif sound felt her large, soft breasts and large, hard cock pressing against her back. The heat of the black woman's body flowed into her own.

"Drink," Saqqia whispered into her ear. "Drink, and I'll fuck you full of Redguard girls."

Elisif stood frozen, staring down at the little bottle in her hand as though it was the only thing that still existed. She was barely aware of Saqqia's arm snaking around her waist. Didn't really notice the black woman's hand crawling down to her crotch.

Elisif moaned softly when the Dragonborn's fingers reached her clit and moved slowly across the flesh next to that sensitive little nub.

"You're so wet already," Saqqia growled. "You are so ready."

Elisif tore herself away from the Dragonborn. Her body screamed at her over the sudden loss of Saqqia's heat or the feel of her fingers near her clit, but she was resolute. It was her decision.

She turned, looked Saqqia straight in the eye, and drank her potion. It oozed strangely down her throat and tasted like... she didn't know what it tasted like. Elisif had never in her life tasted anything like it before.

Saqqia smiled and wrapped her hand around the base of her rigid shaft. It was obvious where she intended to put that black cock.

Elisif turned away from the Dragonborn, placed the now empty bottle on a table - it wouldn't do to litter the floor with broken glass, after all - and headed over to her bed. She crawled onto on hands and knees. She shook her bare ass and glistening pussy in the vague direction of the Dragonborn, presenting herself to her like an animal in heat.

"I'm ready," Elisif the Fair declared. "Breed me."

Saqqia must have been truthful when she'd said she could be patient. She wandered over to the bed with agonizing slowness. Elisif was on hands and knees and achingly wet, ready to receive her cock, her seed, and her child, and yet the naked Redguard woman took her time getting to her. The look on her face was one of a predator approaching a prey that they both knew could not escape. A prey that did not want to escape.

But in truth, it did not that Saqqia _that_ long to reach the bed. Long enough for Elisif to get mildly frustrated and a lot more horny. By the time the Dragonborn kneeled behind her, her naked body had heated up completely, lust flowing through every inch of her being. Lust, and the desire to become pregnant with the Dragonborn's baby.

Elisif gasped with arousal when she finally felt the head of Saqqia's black dick brushing against her glistening folds. Felt the Dragonborn move it up and down her dripping slit. Part of her wanted to snarl at the Redguard to stop playing games and fuck her already, but that part was easily silenced by the pleasure that flowed into her every time Saqqia caressed her pussy with her cock.

Finally, _finally_ , she felt Saqqia push her cock into her yearning pussy. Felt the Redguard's hands on her pale hips while her black cock sank and deeper and deeper into her core. Wanton moans spilled from her lips, as Elisif finally recieved what she had been waiting for all her life. Or at least, it felt as though she'd been waiting for this moment all her life. In fact, she'd wanted the Dragonborn to fuck her and breed her ever since...

Ever since she'd first seen her. The moment Jarl Elisif the Fair had seen Saqqia the Dragonborn wander into the court of the Blue Palace, part of Elisif had begun yearning for her. And that yearning had only grown stronger with time.

"Take me," Elisif panted. "Fuck me hard."

Perhaps Saqqia responded to Elisif's lustful plea, perhaps their desires were simply the same, but the Dragonborn thrust forward at the same time as the Jarl of Solitude slammed her hips back against her. A ragged moan tore from the back of Elisif's throat as she felt Saqqia's cock penetrate her pussy so completely. She'd never taken a dick this huge before, and yet her pussy was so wet, her pale body so ready to breed, that she took the black length easily.

Elisif felt Saqqia starting to fuck her in earnest, felt her impressive shaft move back and forth inside of her, rubbing her inner walls, sending wave after wave of pleasure through her naked body. She heard Saqqia start to grunt and growl with lust each time she felt the Dragonborn thrust into her, and Elisif moaned joyfully at the noise. She was so pleased to know her body pleasured Saqqia. And of course, the more she pleasured Saqqia, the faster the Redguard woman would get her pregnant.

The two women soon worked themselves into a simply rhythm, Saqqia thrusting forward every time Elisif pushed back against her, the Dragonborn's thick, black cock disappearing completely into the Jarl's pink pussy every time. The moaned and growled with pleasure and the noise filled the air of the bedroom until it was impossible to tell their two voices apart.

Elisif slammed mindlessly back against Saqqia's body over and over again, panting and moaning, driven by a single, primal need. She loved the feel of the Redguard's dick so deep inside of her, thrusting along her inner walls, and sending burning waves of pleasure from her overheated core out throughout her naked body.

But it wasn't enough. Pleasure alone wouldn't please her. No matter impressive Saqqia's cock or how well she fucked her with it - and, oh by the Nine, how beautifully Saqqia fucked her with that gorgeous cock - Elisif wasn't driven by a desire to come. She might have an orgasm, she might not. Right now, she just could not bring herself to care. Right now, the only thing that mattered to her was Saqqia filling her womb with her Redguard seed.

Even as pleasure roared through her trembling body, even as Elisif moaned and panted with lust, the only thing she cared about, the one thing that drove her to slam her hips back against Saqqia over and over again in a primitive dance older than mankind was the raw, animal urge to _breed_.

Elisif felt the Dragonborn grip her hips tight, heard her grunt deeply.

"Do it!" Elisif screamed. "Knock me up! Want... want your...!"

The Jarl of Solitude ran out of breath for more words, could only moan and gasp. But every lustful moan that passed her delicate lips said more than her words ever could.

Saqqia growled like a feral animal. "Get. Pregnant."

Elisif felt the Redguard woman thrust deep inside of her, roughly slamming her cock fully into her. She screamed with pleasured bliss when she felt that black shaft throb inside of her pussy, heard Saqqia groan with orgasmic release.

The moment Saqqia's cum flooded her womb, an orgasm flooded Elisif's body. The primal lust that had driven her transformed into divine bliss as the Redguard's pulsing cock impregnated her.

Gasping, Elisif felt her strength leaving her as all of her energy was taken up by accepting Saqqia's seed and the orgasmic pleasure it brought her. Her arms and legs gave out and she collapsed onto the bed. She felt Saqqia lie down on her back, the heat of her naked body once again spreading through her own, her large cock still firmly inside of her, still flooding her pussy with her cum.

When it was over...

No, it wasn't over. This hadn't been about her orgasm, this had been about getting pregnant with the Dragonborn's child. It'd be months before it was 'over'.

When Elisif's orgasm passed, she took a deep, shuddering breath and tried to calm herself. Couldn't. She was pregnant. Pregnant with Saqqia's child. She knew it on some base, animal level. Nothing was visible. Nothing would be visible for a while yet. And yet Elisif imagined she could already feel her belly swell with the child the Dragonborn had given her.

Saqqia kissed Elisif's shoulder. "You'll give me beautiful daughters," she said.

"Yes," Elisif sighed.

Part of Elisif wanted the Dragonborn to get off her. But she knew that would probably also mean the Dragonborn would have to pull out of her, and she didn't want that. Not while she was still so thick and hard inside of her. However, when she did finally feel Saqqia's black dick start to soften, Elisif spoke.

"Please get off of me."

"Right. Of course."

As expected, the Dragonborn pulled out before rolling off of her back. Elisif winced slightly when she felt Saqqia leave her. Felt her cum ooze out of her overstuff pussy. But more importantly, felt a kind of aching emptiness. She tried not to think about it too much. Soon that emptiness would be gone, and she'd filled with the Dragonborn's baby.

Elisif rolled onto her side and pulled the Dragonborn into an embrace.

"Stay the night," she said.

"If you wish," said Saqqia.

"I wish it," said Elisif.

"Then I'll stay," said Saqqia. "But if I may..."

"Yes...?"

"You're pregnant with my babies now," said Saqqia. "You're part of my... my family, I suppose, as unusual as it is."

Elisif smiled. "I'm glad to hear it."

"What I mean is, me and mine will care for you," said Saqqia. "If you want to come and live with us during your pregnancy, or after, or whatever, you can come and live with us whenever you like. As long as you like. If you want."

The Jarl of Solitude going to live with a mere Thane? That would not look good. How could she possibly be High Queen of Skyrim if she belonged to another's household?

"I would love to," said Elisif the Fair.


	3. Breeding Serana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have three _Skyrim_ characters that I constantly switch between. An Orc (heavy armour, axe & shield), a Redguard (light armour, duel wields swords), and a Khajiit (stealth archer). It was mere happenstance that I started this fic while I was in a Redguard kind of mood. A few weeks earlier or later, and the protagonist might have been very different while having the same basic motivation.

Serana seemed distracted. This wasn't really all that surprising to Saqqia. Serana had a lot to think about, especially after all that'd happened. Tonight, however, Saqqia felt she could hazard a pretty shrewd guess at the path of Serana's thoughts.

Serana sat at the long table in the Windstad Manor's main hall, drumming her fingers on the wooden surface. Her eyes were fixed on Jordis the Sword-Maiden. Possibly this was because Jordis walked around the Manor stark naked. Then again, perhaps not. Anyone who had spent any amount of time in Saqqia's company would soon get used to the sight of naked women.

Or maybe Serana was distracted by Jordis' nudity. More or less. Her eyes kept wandering down to the blonde's belly. Jordis wasn't that obviously pregnant just yet, but there was definitely a hint of a baby bump growing. Probably this was why Jordis was naked all the time. If she'd been wearing clothes, her pregnant belly would've been basically invisible. Saqqia hadn't actually asked. She liked it when people choose to be naked, and usually didn't much care for their reasons.

"So, you're finally starting a family, are you?" Serana said at last.

"Of a sort," said Saqqia, noting the radiant smile that had burst forth across Jordis' face.

"With..." Serana paused, obviously searching for the right words. Finally she settled on, "your Housecarl?"

"Among others," Saqqia replied.

Serana raised an inquisitive eyebrow. "There are others?"

"Well, _one_ other so far," Saqqia admitted.

"But you're planning on there being more," Serana said.

"Oh yes, absolutely," said Saqqia. She grinned.

Serana turned to Jordis. "And how do you feel about this?" she asked the Nord.

"I am honoured to carry my... my Thane's child," Jordis replied dutifully.

"And you're not bothered by the fact that your Thane is apparently planning on knocking up a bunch of other women as well?"

"Of course not," said Jordis. "She's the Dragonborn."

"Hmm," said Serana, drumming her fingers on the tabletop.

Saqqia gestured to her bard. "Sonir, how about some music?"

"Please don't," said Serana, looking off into the middle distance. "You know... me and families... it hasn't really worked out so far, you know?" she said.

"I do," said Saqqia.

"But part of me..." Serana paused. Took a deep breath. "Well, let's just say, I'm willing to give the whole thing a go again with a new one. If you know what I mean."

Jordis smiled. "You should absolutely give it a try," she said.

"Are you sure?" said Saqqia.

"Yeah," said Serana. "As sure as I'll ever be."

Saqqia put a small bottle on the table and slid it over to where Serana was sitting. She couldn't help but notice how greedily Sonir and Jordis followed it with their eyes.

"What's this?" Serana asked.

"Fertility potion," Saqqia said simply. "It'll definitely help you with starting a brand new family."

Serana stared at the potion for a moment or two as though it might attack her. She reached for it slowly, as though every moment she contemplated pulling her hand back. Eventually her pale, cold fingers curled around the bottle's neck and she pushed the cork out of it with a flick of her thumb.

Jordis couldn't quite contain her gasp of glee when she watched Serana drink the fertility potion. Saqqia felt the blood starting to rush into her black cock, felt herself growing hard with the knowledge of the vampire's suddenly-fertile womb.

"Foul," Serana muttered, slamming the empty bottle back down on the table. "Alright, let's get upstairs before this thing wears off."

"Would you like some musical accompaniment?" Saqqia asked.

"What?" Serana asked. "No. Why... why would you think that?"

"Oh, I just like having some music when I get busy," said Saqqia.

"That's because you have no shame," Serana replied. She rose from her chair. "Come on, let's go. Just the two of us."

Saqqia quickly joined Serana, linking their arms together. "Lead the way."

As Serana and Saqqia made their way to the stairs leading to the upper floor, Saqqia cast a quick glance at the chest resting under the stairs. The one that stored most of her potions. Of course, she had every confidence in her fertility potions. But the fact of the matter was, Serana was a vampire. Her potion boosted a person's fertility to absurd heights, but that did mean there had to be some fertility there to start with. And vampires, well, they were undead. Which was still a kind of dead.

Perhaps it would be a good idea to grab a few more potions to make a certainty doubly sure? But then again, did she really want to dig through a chest filled with dozens, if not hundreds, of identical, unmarked bottles ranging from standard healing potions to her more out-there experiments? By the time she'd found what she was looking for, the mood would definitely be gone.

No, best not to bother. If vampires could get pregnant, then she'd knock Serana up with her Redguard daughters. If vampires couldn't get pregnant... well, then Saqqia would dig up some of her other potions and they'd just try again.

Serana stopped short near the bed. Saqqia could feel her freeze over with nerves.

"You know..." Serana said. "It's been a while since I've, you know, had sex."

"That's fine," said Saqqia. "I'm the last person to judge."

"I don't mean that," said Serana. "I mean... look, last time I had sex, I was still human. And my family worshipped Molag Bal. I don't... It wasn't very pleasant, alright?"

"Want to head back downstairs, forget about this?" Saqqia suggested.

Serana took a deep breath. "No. But it'd help if you got naked first."

"Sure."

Saqqia shrugged off her clothes. She rarely wore much to begin with, and she choose what she did wear for how easily she could take it all off again. Within moments, the Dragonborn was completely naked. She draped herself over her bed, showing off her bountiful, soft curves, as well as the rigid length of her dick to Serana.

Serana swallowed hard. "Right."

Serana took a bit longer to undress. She seemed hesitant every step of the way, and carefully removed her garments one by one. Saqqia tried not to leer, but she couldn't deny that she enjoyed the very slow revelation of the vampire's pale body. Without thinking much about what she was doing, she wrapped her fingers around her black cock and started stroking herself as she watched Serana's body becoming revealed to her inch by beautiful inch.

Finally, Serana stood naked next to the bed. Pale, and thin, as was to be expected from someone who lived solely on blood. Her bare breasts were modest, crowned by surprisingly dark nipples, and her black pubic hair was thick and unkempt.

Serana lay down next to Saqqia and waited. It was obvious to the Redguard that she was going to have to do a lot of work here. But that was fine. Not every woman could be as single-mindedly devoted to pleasuring her as Jordis was.

"Tell me if you ever want me to stop," said Saqqia.

Serana nodded mutely.

Saqqia lay a black hand on Serana's white belly. Her skin was soft, but cooler than she'd hoped. She let her hand drift down and she heard Serana gasp when her fingers ran through the strands of her pubic hair. It wasn't an unpleasant noise. Serana was perhaps a bit surprised by the feeling of someone running her hand through her pubes, but that was all.

Saqqia's fingers slid between the vampire's slender legs. Her fingertips brushed against her intimate folds and she heard Serana gasp again. Saqqia tried to hide her disappointment as her hand moved across Serana's slit. The vampire's womb might have been bursting with fertility, but her pussy was practically dry. Either vampires couldn't get wet, or Serana wasn't anywhere near aroused enough.

Saqqia let her hand drift up and down Serana's pussy, her fingers lightly brushing against her folds, or moving up to gently rub her clit. Serana relaxed visibly, her slight breasts heaving noticeably as her breath deepened. One or twice, when Saqqia rubbed a particularly sensitive spot, Serana groaned ever so slightly.

A smile crept across the Redguard's face when she felt Serana's pussy responding to her gentle caresses. As her fingers glided all across the vampire's intimate flesh, she felt her getting warmer, felt Serana's growing arousal beginning to moisten her fingertips.

Saqqia felt her own dick throb, her balls tightening with the desire to spill her seed. She felt the primal need to plunge her aching cock into the vampire's pussy grow within her chest. She tried her best to ignore those feelings. Serana wasn't exactly ready yet. But soon... soon she would indulge her animal urges and breed the vampire full of babies. And if, for whatever reason, Serana decided she wasn't ready, well... she could always take Jordis aside and breed her all over again. Perhaps she'd find out if her ferility potion was so strong she could impregnate a woman who was already pregnant.

Of course, to the wild animal lurking inside Saqqia's breast, 'soon' only meant 'not now', and 'not now' was unacceptable. It - _she_ \- wanted to breed Serana and she wanted to breed Serana **now**. But Saqqia had learned how to restrain her beastly self. For long enough, at least.

Serana, probably unaware of Saqqia's struggle with the feral side of her personality, lay back, eyes closed, completely calm. Her thin lips were parted as she breathed contently, and occassionally sighed with arousal. Saqqia's slender fingers grew ever wetter with the vampire's growing lust.

Saqqia slipped a single finger into Serana. She slid in easily, and as she did so, a slight tremor ran through the vampire's naked body and a slight moan spilled from her lips. Serana's pussy was not as hot as Saqqia had hoped, but warmer than she'd expected. It was kind of a relief. At least she wouldn't have to worry about her cock shrinking because the vampire's undead body was too cold for her.

Pushing a second finger into Serana, Saqqia felt her cock throb insistently. The urge to thrust her shaft deep into the vampire grew ever stronger and Saqqia found herself carefully controlling her breathing. She wanted to fuck the vampire, she _needed_ to breed Serana. Caressing her wet inner walls with her fingertips and sliding her fingers back and forth inside her core just wasn't enough.

But Serana seemed so calm, and so at the peace for once, and she sighed so beautifully. Saqqia didn't want to ruin all of that with a sudden rough fucking.

"I'm ready," Serana breathed. "Breed me."

Saqqia slid her fingers out of Serana's pussy. They glistened with the vampire's arousal. The Dragonborn gently spread the vampire's slender legs, placed herself between them, and then did not ram her thick cock all the way into Serana's pussy. Instead, Saqqia took her achingly hard shaft in her hand and guided it gently towards Serana's invitingly wet folds.

Saqqia paused when the black head of her thick cock brushed against Serana's pussy. Serana sighed, and she arched her back invitingly. Saqqia pushed forward, and was surprised at how easily the vampire's body accepted the tip of her shaft. Saqqia pushed forward, carefully filling Serana with her cock inch by rigid inch, waiting for Serana to tell her to stop. Instead, the naked vampire writhed on her cock, her face growing twisted with lust. By the time about half of Saqqia's dick had disappeared into her pussy, a loud, ragged moan of pleasure tore itself from Serana's lungs and filled the air of the Manor.

_Downstairs, Sonir jumped from her chair, blushing furiously. Jordis smiled and leaned back in hers, caressing her barely pregnant belly with both hands. There were hardly any walls between the Dragonborn's bedroom and the main hall and no doors. The two of them had easily heard Serana's pleasured moan._

_"You know, the, uhm, woodpile's looking pretty low," Sonir stammered. "I think I'll, I think I'll go chop some wood."_

_"I think I'll stay," said Jordis, one hand moving from her baby bump down to her pussy, "and enjoy myself."_

Saqqia groaned with lust when she pushed the final inch of her cock into Serana, and felt her pussy wrapped tight around her shaft. She'd wondered when Serana would protest that her cock was too thick or too long for her to take, but it hadn't happened. The master alchemist in her couldn't help but wonder if this was some side-effect of her potion. After all, it didn't just boost a person's fertility to ludicrous heights, it also made them very receptive to her Redguard seed. Perhaps that meant they also became very receptive to her Redguard cock.

It was a hypothesis worth examing further, but also one Saqqia had absolutely no interest in examining further right now. Not when she was so deep inside Serana's pussy.

Saqqia carefully moved inside of Serana, slowly sliding her dick back and forth inside the vampire's core. Serana gasped and moaned, her inhibitions melting aware more and more with every move of Saqqia's cock. The vampire's pale body undulated on Saqqia's black shaft, and she moved her hips against her.

Figuring that things were going pretty well, Saqqia sped up, moving harder inside Serana. If anything, the vampire's moans of pleasure grew louder and her overheated passage narrowed around Saqqia's shaft, as though trying to suck her length deeper inside of herself.

Soon, Saqqia had worked herself into a rhythm, fucking the vampire sprawled out on the bed below her hard and smooth. Her heavy balls swinging back and forth, she slammed her dick into Serana's yearning wet pussy over and over again, pulling back only far enough to really make the vampire feel her thick member thrusting deep into her.

Serana's moans grew ever more urgent as her body bucked and shuddered under Saqqia's relentless thrusting. Her upper lip curled back and her perfectly white fangs lengthened as her dark, primal urges overtook.

The vampires opened her eyes. They burned a violent red with unnameable thirst. Saqqia was still deep inside of her, her cock pumping her pussy hard. The vampire's body shook with pleasure with every one of the Redguard's thrusts and her perky breasts bounced freely up and down.

Even so, Serana lunged for Saqqia's neck, her sharp canines aimed directly at the Redguard's jugular.

Saqqia caught the vampire by the throat and bore her back down onto the bed. She fought against the fur that threatened to break through her black skin. It was bad enough that one of them had gone feral with lust and pleasure. She didn't want to think of what would happen if they were both overcome.

Saqqia slammed her hips against the writhing, snarling vampire. Even though Serana was out for her blood, her naked body still responded to her thrusting cock and she undulated against her, her wet inner walls rubbing against Saqqia's shaft.

"You wanna feed?" Saqqia growled. "I'll feed you my cum."

"Give me," Serana snarled, her blazing eyes fixed on Saqqia's face. "Feed me."

Saqqia felt her orgasm built in her powerful body, felt the hard knot of pleasure build below the base of her shaft, felt her balls readying themselves to release her seed and impregnate Serana. She kept fucking the frenzied vampire hard, felt her pussy wrapped around her cock, felt the pleasure build inside of her with every thrust until-

"Take my seed," she growled.

Saqqia howled with pleasure as she thrust deep inside Serana, a flood of cum exploding from her spasming, orgasmic cock. Serana shook and shivered, hissing between her sharp teeth, as she came the moment the Redguard's seed poured into the vampire's pussy.

Even though raw, orgasmic bliss tore through her naked body, Saqqia never once stopped fucking Serana, pouring more and more of her seed inside of her. She felt Serana's climaxing pussy tighten around her shaft repeatedly, greedily milking her cock for every drop of cum.

"More," Serana moaned in the midst of her frantic orgasm. "Need more."

Saqqia didn't know how much more she had to give. Knew only the pleasure that ravaged her - ravaged their naked bodies, and her pulsing cock pumping still more loads of her virile seed into Serana's hyper-fertile womb.

When the two of them were finally spent, Saqqia collapsed on top of Serana. It might have been dangerous to have her exposed neck so close to the vampire's face, but Serana didn't try for her blood again. It seemed Saqqia's seed had indeed been enough to slake the vampire's thirst.

Serana breathed out slowly. "Wow. I never... Thanks."

Saqqia kissed her. Serana froze for a moment, then accepted Saqqia's lips with her own.

"So," Serana said, when their lips finally parted again. "I'm pregnant."

"Yep," said Saqqia.

If she was totally honest, Saqqia didn't know if Serana was pregnant. If she'd been a ordinary human or an elf, Serana was now definitely pregnant. If she'd been a Khajiit or an Argonian, she was definitely pregnant. However... Serana was a vampire...

No. No, she was pregnant. Saqqia felt her still hard, black cock inside Serana's messy, cum-filled pussy and _knew_ she was pregnant.

Saqqia and Serana lay together on bed for ten, perhaps fifteen minutes more. Silently enjoying the feel of each other's bodies. In that time, Saqqia's cock slowly softened and she finally pulled out. Thick globs of semen flowed from Serana's messy slit as she did so.

Saqqia looked up when she heard the wooden stairs creak. She saw Jordis hesitantly walking towards them, still naked. Still pregnant. Like Serana, now.

"Jordis-" Saqqia began.

"No, it's fine," said Serana, waving the Housecarl over.

Jordis smiled and strode over to the bed. She knelt down next to it and looked at Serana. Her eyes wandered down the vampire's pale body and focussed on her overflowing, cum-soaked pussy before returning her gaze to Serana's face. Serana gave Jordis a tired, satisfied smile in return.

"Well?" Jordis asked.

"I'm pregnant," Serana declared.

Jordis kissed Serana on the lips, long and slow and loving. Saqqia noticed that Serana didn't hesitate this time.

"Welcome to the family," Jordis whispered.

"Thanks," Serana said, with only a hint of irony at the edge of her voice. "Glad to be here."


End file.
